gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Starkiller555
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Eddard Stark page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:36, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Spoiler policy Nothing from the books that hasn't appeared on screen please especially nothing about the possible return off former starring cast members. Please consider this a warning - failure to follow the spoiler policy in future might result in a block on editing.--Opark 77 (talk) 22:10, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Cersei Hello. Cersei Lannister's name is spelled with one "C", not two. Given that this is a text-based information database I am deeply disappointed that you have been consistently spelling her name with two C's. Please do not do this in the future, this is the only warning.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:54, June 28, 2016 (UTC) http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Eastwatch?diff=347353&oldid=347295 You edited "Eastwatch" to consistently use the spelling "Cerci" with two C's. I'm banning you from the wiki for one month due to this. Seven years into this TV show, and you can't spell the name of one of the main characters--The Dragon Demands (talk) 07:11, August 14, 2017 (UTC) ...on closer inspection, it turns out I specifically warned you about this 6 weeks ago, pointed out that you spelled "Cersei" wrong, and told you that this was your one and only warning. You used it up. Permanent ban, and your head symbolically mounted on a spike on my userpage. Seven years. Seven years. Have you been just...typing phonetically, this entire time? You've never seen it written out? What compels you, to write "Cerci"? --The Dragon Demands (talk) 07:13, August 14, 2017 (UTC) Okay, on second thought, my wrath has cooled, and I've unblocked you. I looked through your article contributions and they seemed decent enough, and you've written "Cersei" before. But why do you fall into saying "Cerci"? Force of habit? I don't understand. Please don't do it again.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 07:17, August 14, 2017 (UTC)